Such stacks are used in many fields of application, e.g. in the construction of stators for turbomolecular pumps, in which starors a stator assembly comprises an alternating stack of stator disks and of spacers, the assembly being disposed between respective abutment surfaces of a pump body and of a casing fixed thereon.
Because of the dimensional tolerances of the parts to be stacked and assembled together, it is currently necessary to adjust, to re-machine, or to match parts during installation. All those procedures are costly and inconvenient.